Deck the Halls
by GennaWeasley
Summary: My friend asked me to write a Klaine story, so here it is: Dalton's out for the holidays and Blaine's in Lima for a few days before Christmas  and will be back for New Years . Kurt's cousin and her friend are in town and fun happens :
1. Home for the Holidays

_A/N: Happy Christmas Gracey! This story was requested by Gracey because the show Glee wasn't giving her enough Klaine (probably 'cause it's on break… hmm). If we owned Glee, you know there'd be more Klaine-ey cuteness._

One: Home for the Holidays

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in the living room of the Hummel-Hudson home. They were watching a DVD of a Christmas show Blaine had been in the year before. They were watching Blaine and a girl with wavy brown hair sing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. Kurt noticed that at the end, when they were sitting on an oversized couch with her head on his shoulder, that both of them seemed to be mentally elsewhere. He also thought the girl looked familiar, but he couldn't place her name. Then the front door banged open. Kurt paused the television as a very familiar voice called, "Lou-Lou, we're here! Danny's putting his stuff in Finnie's room and I'm going to go put my bags in your room, then we'll be down stairs and we can catch up, okay?"

Blaine looked confused, but Kurt smiled. He replied, "Okay, Lex. Make sure you look presentable before you get down here; I've got a friend over!"

Lexi's voice was fainter this time, as she had started to run up the stairs before she said, "Alright. Sorry about calling you Lou-Lou, in front of your friend!" Kurt heard her footsteps upstairs, probably mixed with those of her friend Danny. A few minutes later, she, followed by Danny, walked into the living room. She began, "So, Kurt, who's your fr-" then she stopped and stared agape at Blaine.

"Al? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked the staring girl. It was then that Kurt realized that the girl from the _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ video was his cousin Lexi.

"Kurt's my cousin – I'm home for the holidays! But what are YOU doing here, B?" Lexi replied, then she paused, realizing something. "DALTON! YOU KNOW EACH OTHER FROM SCHOOL!"

Kurt laughed and Blaine nodded. Lexi attack-hugged both of them simultaneously, bringing the two boys very close together - awkwardly close, considering that they weren't exactly dating. Yet. Kurt was determined to get up the courage to ask Blaine out before the new year started. Lexi, who was incredibly perceptive and had heard both boys talk about their poorly-disguised crushes on previously unnamed other boys, had figured out pretty much the moment that she'd heard they knew each other that the person Blaine had been telling her about all year was Kurt and vice versa. Not that either of them _knew_ she'd figured this out. She wasn't planning on telling them any time soon, either.

"'Gitta, you've kind of zoned out. What're you thinking about?" Kurt asked curiously, when he realized that she'd released them slowly and not entirely intentionally.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about, Lou," Lexi replied. The front door opened and she added, "Oh! Is that Finn?" then went running off down the hallway to greet her step-cousin.

Danny stepped forward and hugged Kurt. He said, "Hey, Lou. How's Dalton working out for you?"

"It's great. There are a lot of great guys there and I've made a lot of friends in the last year. I've really missed you and 'Gitta, though," Kurt replied.

"Hey, Blaine," Danny said, waving awkwardly.

"Hey, Dan. So Al's still crazy?" Blaine replied.

"She always has been. Kurt knows – of course Kurt knows, she calls him Lou-Lou. And she roped me into calling him Lou, too," sighed Danny. From down the hall, they heard yet another attack-hug in process. "I'll go rescue Finn."

Danny going off down the hall to separate Lexi from her cousin left Kurt and Blaine alone again in the living room. Before, it hadn't been awkward at all. But now that Lexi had forced them into standing pretty much on top of each other, it kind of was. The two boys had separated a little bit when she'd released them from her tight attack-hug, but they were still standing rather close to each other. They were, that is, until Danny left the room, when they exploded away from each other. Once they were safely on opposite sides of the room, Kurt said, "So…"

"That was bizarre," Blaine said.

"Nothing ever isn't, with those two around. They bring strangeness along with them everywhere they go," Kurt replied, glad that they had something to talk about.

Blaine, who also seemed relieved at having a topic of conversation, said, "So, why do they call you Lou-Lou?"

"It's short for 'Louisa' – like from the Sound of Music. When we were little, my mom and my Aunt Lydia –that was Lexi's mom's name – decided to call her Brigitta, because that's the name of the next younger von Trapp child. I guess at some point, 'Gitta decided that I should have a different name as my TSOM nickname than my real name, and Louisa just stuck," Kurt explained. "I don't know when they shortened it – actually I think it was Dan's idea, because Louisa's a girl's name."

Blaine laughed out loud. Down the hallway, they could hear Finn and Danny having a conversation, which meant that Lexi had abandoned them. She was walking loudly down the hall on the floor above them. Blaine and Kurt stood in the living room laughing for a little while, then Lexi entered the room energetically. She was followed by Finn, who said, "Hi Blaine. Alex told me you were here."

"Hi Finn," replied Blaine. He was fully aware, in that moment, of the fact that Finn would probably attack him if he ever hurt Kurt – not something he planned on doing any time soon (not least because he hadn't gotten up the courage to ask him out yet), but still the idea of dealing with Finn's wrath didn't seem fun.

Finn, who had obviously noticed that Lexi was bouncing off the walls with energy, said, "Alex, you need to relax. Seriously, did Danny's mom feed you sugar for the car ride?"

"NO!" Lexi replied. It should be noted that Lexi's real name is Alexa – hence the nicknames: Al, Alex, Lex, Lexi… and 'Gitta. But the last one has already been explained.

Finn sighed and walked back down the hall and then up the stairs to his room. Danny joined the others in the living room. "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Let's carol at McKinley!"


	2. Here We Come ACaroling

_A/N: TaDa! I'm making excellent time on this story (it's a christmas present, afterall). Enjoy! (BTW: WISH SO BADLY THAT I OWNED GLEE, BUT I DON'T)_

Two: Here We Come A-Caroling

The next morning, Kurt, Lexi, Danny and Blaine rehearsed their Christmas carols. Lexi begged Blaine to sing _I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas_ by himself or _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ with Kurt, but he refused. They settled on singing _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_, just to be annoying, _Rudolph: The Red-Nosed Reindeer_, mostly because it was one of Finn's least favourite Christmas songs, and_ Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_, which was to be sung by Lexi in the Choir Room for the sole purpose of driving Rachel Berry up the wall ("Rachel hates when people are better singers than her," explained Kurt when asked why he wanted his cousin to sing solo in front of New Directions.).

Kurt dressed all of them in coordinating Christmas sweaters and scarves, and they were finally ready to go. It was around 2:30 when they arrived at McKinley. They snuck through the halls and hid when the bell rang at the end of the day. The McKinley glee club was just starting to warm up when Kurt, Blaine, Lexi and Danny started singing in the hallway.

Inside the choir room, there was confusion. They were supposed to be the ones singing, not whoever was in the hall. But the singing was getting louder.

"_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_And a happy New Year!"_

It wasn't just any Christmas song. It was the most irritating Christmas song ever written. Then four people entered the choir room wearing coordinated red and green sweaters and scarves. Then they switched songs. Finn's face fell visibly as he heard them begin to sing _Rudolph: The Red-Nosed Reindeer._

"Hey, Finnie! When we get home, we're watching Rudolph tonight!" Lexi shouted when they finished the song. Then Blaine, Kurt and Danny sat in extra chairs on the side of the room as Lexi moved to the center of the room and began to sing:

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_  
_Make the Yule-tide gay,_  
_From now on,_  
_our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_  
_Happy golden days of yore._  
_Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years_  
_We all will be together,_  
_If the Fates allow_  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._  
_And have yourself A merry little Christmas now."_

Rachel squirmed uncomfortably in the seat next to Finn. Or at least, Lexi assumed it was Rachel – a short, brunette girl wearing a pink sweater with a cat on it, a really short skirt and a pair of awful knee socks who seemed really upset by the fact that Lexi was actually a very talented singer. Lexi made her even more upset by, once she finished singing, skipping over to Finn, kissing him on the cheek and saying, "Hi Finnie!"

Kurt stood up. He said, "Hello everyone! Happy Holidays! I'd like you to meet my cousin Alex," Lexi waved from her spot on the floor next to Finn, "her best friend Danny," Danny stood, waved, walked over to Lexi and pulled her back over to where he and Blaine had been sitting, "and you all know my friend Blaine. Yesterday, Lex decided it would be a good idea to come sing Christmas carols for you guys, because school ended for Blaine and I two days ago and she and Danny have an extremely, erm, flexible learning schedule and they're in town for the holidays."

"Lou, you make it sound so dull!" exclaimed Lexi, bouncing to her feet. "I've never met any of you and neither has Danny, but Lou talks about you all the time. Almost as much as he talks about B!" As soon as those words left her, Lexi slapped her hand to her mouth and looked over at Blaine. Blaine was smiling, just a little bit.

"Who's Lou?" asked a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform and red and white striped socks.

Kurt sighed, "I'm Lou, Britt. That's what Lexi calls me. 'Gitta, meet Brittany." Lexi waved enthusiastically. Brittany looked even more confused.

After about an hour of Christmas carols and craziness, Kurt, Lexi, Blaine and Danny bid New Directions farewell, but before they left, Kurt invited everyone to a Christmas Party at the Hummel-Hudson house on the 23rd of December.

The next few days, especially after McKinley got out of school for Christmas, were a flurry of activity. Everyone was cleaning furiously. The day before the party, Blaine and Danny started to cook the food and Kurt and Lexi (who, despite proficiency at cooking, were not allowed in the kitchen) began to decorate the house. Finn was out somewhere with Rachel, trying to smooth over their latest stupid conflict. Kurt and Lexi made and put up garlands made of evergreen branches and cut out paper snowflakes. They also strategically placed some eight pieces of mistletoe in the parts of the house that would be used for the party. For the rest of the day, Lexi was extra careful not to get caught standing under the mistletoe.

The next day, the 23rd, began with Lexi bouncing down the hall to wake up Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Danny. They spent most of the day on final preparations for the party. At one point, however, Kurt, Blaine, Danny and Lexi ended up in the living room, taking a break. Kurt and Blaine were standing in the doorway and Lexi and Danny were sitting on one of the couches. Mischievously, Lexi exclaimed, "Hey, Look! Blaine's under mistletoe! Kiss him, Kurt!"

Both Blaine and Kurt glared at Lexi for a moment and neither of them seemed likely to move any time soon. Lexi said, "Well, go on! Here, I'll even close my eyes!" and then she put her hand over her eyes. Then she split her middle fingers so that she could still see. Blaine and Kurt stood still awkwardly for almost a whole minute, then Blaine moved towards Kurt and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Lexi squealed. The two boys separated almost immediately, remembering that Kurt's cousin and her best friend were sitting there watching them. Kurt blushed, but Blaine's eyes darted to the ceiling above Lexi and Danny. He said, "It looks like you two were a little _too_ thorough with your mistletoe-ing of the house. Al, Dan, now it's your turn."

Lexi and Danny both looked up to find that they, too, were sitting underneath mistletoe. They looked at each other. Lexi shot a glare in the direction of her cousin and his not-quite-boyfriend, first. Then they kissed for just a moment longer than Kurt and Blaine had. Some two seconds after it was over, Lexi shot over to the other end of the couch. She said, "Well, now I understand why you two looked so awkward. Let's get back to party prep, shall we?"


	3. Jingle Bell Rock

_A/N- I think this one's the longest I've written yet. I hope you guys are liking Lex and Danny, they're among my favourite characters I've ever created. YAY._

Three: Jingle Bell Rock

The first people to arrive were Finn and Rachel. She was wearing a red and green dress, which confused Lexi a lot (as far as Lexi remembered, Rachel was Jewish). The rest of New Directions arrived in small groups over time. The last people to arrive was a group of Dalton Warblers. It wasn't all of them; most of them were in other states – some other countries.

When they arrived, Blaine was the one who greeted them. He said, "Hey guys! We weren't expecting this many Warblers. Be careful – Kurt and Al went a little overboard with mistletoe."

"Who?" asked one with red hair.

Blaine grabbed Lexi as she walked past. "Alex Dillon – she's Kurt's cousin. She and her friend Danny are staying with the Hummel-Hudsons for the holidays. She and Kurt are entirely responsible for the decorations," Lexi struggled to escape Blaine's grip as he added, "And the mistletoe."

"B, look, there's Louisa. Go talk to him," Lexi said, spotting her cousin down the hall. Blaine blushed involuntarily. "Come on, B, you can't avoid him forever."

If the Dalton boys were very confused by Lexi's statement and Blaine's reaction, they didn't show it. They introduced themselves to Lexi. The red haired one that had spoken was named Garrett, the tan, dark haired one next to him was named Lancaster, and they had brought Wes and David, who Lexi recognized because they'd come to see Blaine perform the previous Christmas.

Lexi managed to get away from Blaine, but in doing so she ran right into Kurt and Danny, who were having a conversation with Brittany and Santana. Lexi noted that they were both still wearing their cheerleading uniforms, even though they hadn't even been at school that day. Lexi clearly looked a bit out of breath from her escape from Blaine, because Kurt said, "Hey, 'Gitta, what are you running from?"

"Blainie. He was talking to the Warblers who just arrived and I guess I said something that embarrassed him, 'cause he seemed pretty much intent on holding onto me so he could murder me later," Lexi replied.

Kurt laughed, before saying, "Some Warblers actually made it? Who's here?"

"Uh, a redhead named Garrett, some guy named Lancaster, and Wes and David," replied Lexi. "I'm serious Kurt, I must have said something I shouldn't have, based on the look he was giving me. I'm fearing for my life."

"Lou, she must be serious – she called you Kurt!" Danny said. Kurt glanced into the living room, where Blaine was having an animated conversation with Mercedes and Garrett.

"Look, 'Gitta, he can't want to murder you _that _badly or he'd be over here… murdering," Kurt responded reasonably.

"Are you kidding? He's just not here killing me 'cause he's scared to come over here where you are! That's why I'm here!" Lexi exclaimed. "If you don't believe me, why don't you go talk to him?" Kurt froze when she said that, and then shook his head violently. Lexi raised an eyebrow. "Louisa Hummel, you like him, and if you don't go talk to him now, I promise you that I **will** go tell him that."

Danny chose this moment to change the subject. "Where did Brittany and Santana go?"

Lexi shrugged and Kurt did not respond, still stunned by Lexi's threat. He pulled Lexi a few steps away from Danny, so that Danny wouldn't be able to hear them. Then, he whispered, "Brigitta Michelle Dillon if you even so much as thought about telling him that I like him I will not hesitate to tell Dan about that secret crush of _yours_."

"Oh, Lou-Lou, you wouldn't!"

"Then don't tell Blaine I like him."

"Louisa, you're kidding yourself if you think that Blainie doesn't know you're completely in love with him. And if he doesn't, then he's much more clueless than I think he is."

Kurt paused for a moment there. He hadn't thought about that. Was his crush on Blaine that obvious? The look Lexi was giving him told him yes, but he'd been trying so hard for so long to conceal it. He walked toward where Blaine was, followed by Lexi, who still seemed to be using him as a human shield. "Hi b-b-Blaine," he stuttered. Then he mentally slapped himself, ordering himself to calm down. "'Gitta thinks you want to murder her. Is it true?"

"No," replied Blaine with a pointed look at Lexi, who hid behind her cousin.

"See, 'Gitta, he doesn't want to kill you!" said Kurt. Then he whispered, "Lex, can we go somewhere else now?"

"Why would you want to go somewhere else, Kurt?" Blaine asked adorably.

Kurt avoided his eyes as he said, "Oh, uh, we left Danny behind over there and…"

"Kurt, Danny is talking to Garrett and Tina," Blaine said. "What's the real reason?"

Kurt blushed and whacked Lexi, who looked like she was about to talk. "Oh, now two people are mad at me!" she whined. Kurt wasn't entirely sure why, but her saying that made Blaine smile, just a little.

"Ali, shut up," Blaine said exasperatedly.

"Blainie, shut up," replied Lexi, mocking his tone. She paused for a moment, thinking. "Kurt, why don't you ever call him anything other than Blaine? I mean, I use nicknames for everybody. For Blainie alone I have two separate nicknames!"

"Lex, I don't really think…" Kurt began.

"See, you use nicknames for some people. You call me Lex and Lexi and Alex and 'Gitta and Brigitta, but you only ever call Blainie Blaine!"

Kurt shot her a look. She raised her eyebrows. They continued like this for a while, their silent conversation going something like this:

Kurt: _I cannot believe you just did that._

Lexi: _What's your answer gonna be, then? You planning on telling him that when you're talking to me you call him "Blainie" more than I do?"_

Kurt:_ Of course not. _

Lexi: _Then I will._

Kurt: _No, you won't._

Lexi: _Will!_

Kurt:_ Won't!_

Then Blaine interrupted their soundless argument. "You two look like you're going to kill each other."

"W-what?" said Kurt, his eyes snapping away from Lexi.

"I said you guys look like you want to kill each other," Blaine said amusedly.

"Why would we want to do that, B?"

"You tell me."

"I probably shouldn't," Lexi sighed. "Or Kurt will kill me."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, but fortunately Lexi held her tongue for once. Unfortunately, she'd made Blaine curious. This all but guaranteed that eventually, Blaine would have an answer. But Blaine wouldn't pry – Kurt knew that much. Eventually, though, Blaine would know. And Kurt would probably be the one to tell him.

The rest of the party passed by with very little eventfulness. Kurt tried his hardest to avoid Blaine, but failed completely because he kept running into him (Lexi suspected that it was because his subconscious wanted to be close to "Blainie"). Lexi avoided Danny like the plague (successfully). And halfway through the party, Rachel Berry stormed out because of some stupid thing Finn had said.

After the party ended, Lexi, Blaine, Kurt and Danny all fell asleep on the living room couch. They'd been talking and Kurt had just fallen asleep where he was sitting. The others continued talking, but eventually they all fell asleep. Later on, Blaine claimed that _if_ it had been the tiny (but hyperactive) Lexi who had fallen asleep first, he would have carried her upstairs and they all could have fallen asleep on beds, but since it was Kurt (who was taller than Blaine) he couldn't have. Kurt was relatively certain that even if Lexi had fallen asleep first, they still would have woken up on the couch.

On the next day, Christmas Eve, Blaine was driven to the airport to fly home for Christmas day. Kurt, Lexi and Danny returned to the Hummel-Hudson home and began to participate in their favourite Christmas traditions.


	4. A Happy Hummel Family Holiday

_A/N - No Blaine in this chapter, sorry, but there's some family fun with the Hummel-Hudsons. _

Four: A Happy Hummel Family Holiday

It was Christmas Eve. Finn was relaxing and watching his favourite show on his laptop in his room. Then Lexi burst into his room wearing all black except for a blue and bronze tie with an eagle on it and holding a stick. She was also wearing her elbow-length brown hair down, something Finn had never seen before.

"Finn! Do you have any good hiding spots in your room?" Lexi asked breathlessly.

"I… uh… not really. Actually I don't know, I've never tried to hide in here. What's going on?" Finn replied.

"Christmas tradition," said Lexi as she ducked behind Finn. Kurt exploded into the room, dressed the same way Lexi was, except he was wearing a red and gold tie with a lion on it.

"Alexa! Show yourself!" said Kurt.

"_Impedimenta!" _shouted Lexi, pointing the piece of wood she was holding at Kurt and he froze. Finn still didn't understand what was going on.

Lexi, who was apparently left-handed, darted out the door and down the hall. Kurt stayed frozen in Finn's room, however. "Uh, dude, what's happening? Why are you guys waving sticks at each other?" asked Finn.

"I don't have much time to talk – Lex'll be back any moment. Or maybe it'll be Danny, I don't know. But basically, every year since we were about 7, Lex, Dan and I run around the house and wizard duel. It's a geeky thing to do, but it's a tradition," Kurt explained. Apparently, he'd stayed still a minute too long, because Danny burst into the room.

Danny exclaimed, "_Stupefy!_" and Kurt collapsed. Finn was utterly confused. It must have shown on his face, because before he ran off out the door, Danny said, "Finn, don't question it. It's a tradition; it doesn't have to make sense!"

"I only have one question. Why are you all wearing ties?"

"They're Hogwarts house ties, like from Harry Potter," Danny said.

"I never saw those movies," Finn replied.

"They were books first," Danny said. "I'm a Hufflepuff, because Lex and Kurt think I'm hardworking, loyal and a good finder. So I have a Hufflepuff tie," he pointed to the yellow and black tie he was wearing. "On the other hand, Lex is a genius, so she's in Ravenclaw, and has a Ravenclaw tie. Kurt's incredibly brave and all that jazz, so he's a Gryffindor and has a Gryffindor tie."

"Alrightie then. You get back to whatever you were doing, then. I won't get in your way," said Finn. Danny ran out the door, turning the direction that Lexi had gone, only to be hit by a 'curse' from Lexi.

"Aw, are they both knocked out by spells?" Lexi asked disappointedly as she stepped into Finn's room. Finn nodded. She knelt down next to Kurt and whispered, "_rennervate. _Kurt, you owe me."

Kurt sat up. "Why'd you do that?"

"We've got a good half an hour left before dinner and you two were both stunned. What fun is that for me?" Lexi explained. Kurt shrugged. Simultaneously, they hopped up and started running around the house again. It wasn't until Lexi tripped over Danny in the hallway that they even remembered Finn was there, because he was the first one to see if she was alright.

When dinner finally arrived, Lexi, Kurt and Danny were very tired. Kurt was used to this – pretending to duel was exhausting. It was probably their geekiest tradition, but he loved it. After dinner, they watched Holiday Inn, and then Lexi and Danny put on their matching Christmas pajamas and curled up on the couch facing the Christmas tree and went to sleep. Finn seemed perplexed by this childlike act. Kurt explained, "They've been doing this since we were kids – little kids, I mean, probably 3 or 4. All three of us did, actually. The only reason they still do is that it's tradition – and that means a lot to Lex. She's not keen on giving up her childhood. When we were little was when she was happiest, and a lot of people tried to make her grow up too soon. I love most of the traditions that the three of us have – in fact the only reason that I don't still participate in this one is that I've outgrown sharing the couch." Kurt paused here. "We should go change; Lex will have us up bright and early tomorrow morning."

Finn walked upstairs, but Kurt stayed for an extra minute or two. He looked around the room, taking in the lit up tree that Lexi had decorated almost entirely singlehandedly, the pile of presents beneath it and the fact that asleep, Lexi still looked like a little child. She was curled up and under a blanket with her head on a couch pillow. Her hair had been rebraided. Kurt smiled a small smile, then went upstairs to put on his red and green Christmas pajamas that matched Lexi's and Danny's. He drifted off to sleep and dreamed of Blaine – only in the dream, he called Blaine 'Blainie', like Lexi, and Blaine didn't mind. He actually seemed to think it was cute.

The next morning, Kurt woke to Lexi bouncing on the end of his bed. "WAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP! Kurtsie! Come on! Wake up! It's CHRISTMAS, Lou!"

"Okay, 'Gitta, I'm up," Kurt said, smiling. He followed her downstairs. Finn did not look excited to be up so early on Christmas day, but he brightened at the sight of the stack of presents under the tree. As soon as Burt and Carole were awake, the family opened presents. From Lexi, Kurt had received a Gryffindor hat and scarf.

"I know they don't go with most of the stuff you wear, but I don't know anybody who deserves to wear Gryffindor colours more than you," she said.

He gave her a hug. "Thanks, Lex."

Danny had given him a bunch of posters for his favourite shows. He'd gotten a bunch of assorted gifts from his parents and Finn. Finn's face when he opened his gift from Lexi (a pair of bright pink sunglasses) was absolutely priceless. Kurt gave Lexi the Sound of Music special edition DVD. When she saw it, her face lit up and she attack hugged her cousin. Kurt had been hoping for a reaction like that, although he wasn't expecting the bone-crushing hug. They opened their presents from Danny's family, then Danny and Lexi called Danny's mom.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Baker!" exclaimed Lexi, once Danny had put the phone on speaker.

"Merry Christmas, Lexi," replied Mrs. Baker through the phone. "Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Happy Christmas, Mom. How are Annie and Mitchell? Did they like their presents from us and the Hummels?" Danny asked.

"They're very excited about the tickets to Wicked. And they're excited to see you both after New Year's. Annie said something about practicing her attack hugs," answered Mrs. Baker.

"Can I talk to Annie, Mrs. Baker?" Lexi requested.

"Alright," replied Mrs. Baker. There was a pause as she handed the phone to Danny's little sister.

"Hi Lexi!" Annie exclaimed.

"Hi Annie! How's your Christmas going?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, it's been pretty fun so far. I like it better when we're all together, though. Thanks so much for the tickets to Wicked, though!"

Danny replied, "I like when we're all together, too. But it's not so bad. Lexi and I will send you guys pictures, okay? And then you guys can send us some pictures, too."

"Sure! Oh, Mitchell wants to talk to you guys, too," replied Annie. She handed the phone to the 6 year old.

"Merry Christmas, Ali! Merry Christmas Danny!" said Mitchell.

"Merry Christmas, Mitchell," chorused Danny and Lexi.

Lexi continued, "Mitchell, the note said that you picked out my new tea cozy hat. Thank you so much!"

"I knew you would like it. It's just like Dobby's in Goblet of Fire," replied Danny's six-year-old brother.

"Mhm, good job remembering!"

"And that one's your favourite book, so I told Mommy that you'd like a tea cozy hat with the Hogwarts crest on it."

"Awww," said Kurt. "That's adorable!"

"Who was that?" asked Mitchell.

"That was Kurt. You remember Kurt, don't you?" answered Danny.

"Yeah! Hi Kurt! Happy Christmas!" Mitchell exclaimed. "Oh, Mommy says that it's time for breakfast. Buh-'bye!"

"'Bye Mitchell!" chorused Kurt, Lexi and Danny. The six-year-old hung up the phone. Lexi, Danny, Kurt and Finn all ate breakfast and spent the rest of Christmas day watching Christmas movies and (as Lexi put it) "Christmas-ing".


	5. Only Human

_A/N- almost as if to make up with last chapter's lack of Blaine, this chapter is very Blaine centered. It wasn't originally going to be, but whatever [thanks subconscious...]. If you look closely, you also learn a lot about Lexi. I had noticed how perfect Blaine seems on the show, and I really wanted him to have a fault - be human. so I gave him one, a fault he shares with Lexi. it may be kind of unclear, i don't know._

Five: Only Human

It was the 29th of December. Blaine was returning to the home of the Hummel-Hudsons for New Year's. Lexi had driven to the airport to pick him up, but Blaine didn't trust her behind the wheel of a car. She was 17, had a driver's license and was a perfectly capable driver, but she certainly didn't look it. "So, Blainie, how was your family? Did you get any interesting Christmas presents?" she asked.

"The family could've been worse. Considering that our entire extended family comes for the holiday… And as for presents, unless you count the present you, Kurt and Danny sent me as 'interesting', I'd say no, I didn't get any interesting presents," Blaine replied.

"Blaine, you're so distracted. What's wrong?" Lexi asked concernedly.

"Nothing," said Blaine.

"Kurt?" Lexi asked. Blaine didn't respond. "Blaine, you've spent almost the entire break with him. You see him every day at school. You're just driving yourself insane if you don't even bother asking him out."

"What if I don't want to ask him out?" Blaine said.

"Are you kidding? Blaine, you've been going on and on about him for the last YEAR! You're head-over-heels in love with him and you're claiming that you don't want to ask him out?" Lexi said.

"What? I… uh… Alex! I'm not in love with him," replied Blaine, embarrassed.

Lexi laughed, but it wasn't her usual laugh. It was lower, more forced sounding. She said, "Now you're in denial. Come on, Blainie. We both know why you haven't asked him out yet, and it's not because you aren't completely and totally in love with him."

They arrived at the Hummel-Hudson home. Lexi dragged Blaine into the house. "He's back!" shouted Danny. He crashed into Lexi in the front hallway, dragging Kurt behind him. Something told Lexi that he'd just had a similar conversation with Kurt to hers with Blaine.

"Hi Kurt," mumbled Blaine, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Hi Blaine," replied Kurt, who didn't notice that Blaine wasn't looking at him because he wasn't looking at Blaine. Lexi and Danny exchanged knowing looks. Lexi, in an attempt to free herself from the complete and utter awkwardness of the situation, grabbed Danny's arm and walked into the living room.

"They seem awfully excited to see each other, don't they?" Lexi said sarcastically.

"So excited," agreed Danny with equal sarcasm in his voice. "Did you talk to Blaine?"

Lexi raised her left eyebrow. "Yeah, I did. Otherwise, I don't think he would've been quite that awkward with Kurt. You know, even if I hadn't planned on talking to him about it, I think I would have. Something seemed wrong."

"Same with Kurt. I wonder why neither of them has asked the other out yet. Kurt wouldn't tell me," replied Danny.

"We both know that Kurt's not likely to make the first move and Blaine's… Blaine," answered Lexi reasonably.

What they didn't know was that outside the door, Kurt and Blaine could hear their entire conversation. It only intensified the awkwardness between them.

The rest of the day passed mostly without incident, partly because there was a certain awkward lack of conversation between Blaine and Kurt. The next day, at around 10:30, Lexi asked Danny to distract Kurt so that she could talk to Blaine again. Once Kurt and Danny were safely out of the house, Lexi cornered Blaine. She said, "Blaine, I need to talk to you."

"Oh really? About what?" replied Blaine nervously.

"Kurt," Lexi said. Blaine sighed. "Blaine, I'm not going to ask you why you haven't asked him out yet. We both know the answer. But I feel the need to tell you that you need to trust him. You have to be honest with him, because even if you don't ask him out, you need someone you trust who's around all the time."

Blaine began, "Why do you insist that-"

"I think that for once you need to shut up and listen to me, Blaine," interrupted Lexi. "You apparently only have some two people that you actually trust, and we're not always around! You can't just call us at the end of the day most of the time, either, because we work! We have rehearsals and shows! You need to be able to talk to Kurt. He doesn't see the same Blaine that I see. It's not that what he sees isn't true, you really are a kind, good-hearted, talented, smart and protective person – but that image that you show people is flawless, almost inhuman. You hide your problems and fears from everyone but Dan and I. Kurt could help you, but he has no idea how scared of _everything_ you are."

"Lex, I'm not scared of everything," Blaine replied.

"Of course, I was simply exaggerating. But you're so completely terrified of rejection and betrayal that you're afraid to start new relationships – even friendships. And you're almost as scared of thunderstorms as I am. And you used to get serious stage fright. And –"

"Can we stop listing my fears now? Yes, I'll admit that Kurt isn't on the list of people I trust with everything, but -,"Blaine replied.

"But what, Anderson? You like him. A whole heck of a lot. But you don't trust him. Let's think about this for a second, shall we? You helped him through a traumatic experience last year. You're his protector, his best friend, the person he trusts completely – but you don't trust him. He could help you so much. Make you feel as safe and happy around him as he is around you. Blaine, I haven't seen him so happy since we were little kids – since we both had complete sets of parents that were actually our own. Kurt would be your protector from storms and new friends, if only you'd let him," Lexi responded fiercely. "Even I have more people who can support me than you, and I'm just as scared to trust people as you are. The most important one of those people for me is Danny, though - because he's always with me. Once, over the summer, we were in Florida and there was this terrible thunder storm. He exploded into my hotel room after the first flash of lightning and sat with me all night."

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me this story?" Blaine asked.

"Because Kurt could do that for you. You two are together almost as much as Danny and I – he could be there for you at the strangest times," answered Lexi.

"You're right," Blaine mumbled.

"I usually am," answered Lexi. "I have to tell you something else now, okay?"

"What is it?" asked Blaine.

"I have to play scary older sibling for a moment," she replied amusedly, "because until recently, Kurt had none. If you and Kurt date, which you will, and you hurt him, which I dearly hope you will not, I will have to severely injure you. I would say that I'd kill you, but I don't think Danny even wants me thinking that. By the way, when do you plan on asking him out?"

"I don't really know," Blaine answered.

"What're you two talking about?" asked Kurt, who had just walked through the door.


	6. Spying isn't nice, Lexi

_A/N- I accomplished a lot in this chapter...It goes by pretty quickly. Working on 7, but I think this story is almost done._

Six: Spying isn't nice, Lexi

"What're you two talking about?" asked Kurt, who had just walked through the door. He'd just returned from his morning out with Danny spying on Finn and Rachel and heard his name in Lexi and Blaine's conversation. Lexi's eyes were wide and her mouth had dropped open.

"Oh, nothing," Blaine said, keeping his head.

"I heard my name," Kurt said suspiciously.

Lexi smirked. "There's a reason for that."

"And that is?" Kurt questioned.

"I think Blaine should be the one to tell you that, shouldn't he?" replied Lexi cryptically. She walked out the living room door and into the hallway.

"What was she talking about, Blainie?" Kurt replied.

Blaine was about to answer, then realized something. "Did you just call me Blainie?"

"I… Uh… did I? I didn't mean to. I guess I've just been spending too much time around Lexi," Kurt answered, a bit too quickly.

"I don't really mind, it's kind of cute," responded Blaine automatically.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Blaine. "You know, Lexi's right. I should explain why we were talking about you."

"Alright then, explain," Kurt replied.

"Well, she had been telling me that I need to trust you," began Blaine. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "I don't trust very many people. But Lexi's pretty convinced that the Blaine you know is inhuman – has no flaws or whatever. She thinks you need to be aware of the fact that I have problems and fears like normal people."

"Like what, if you don't mind telling me?" asked Kurt curiously.

"I'm almost as terrified of thunderstorms as Lexi is," Blaine admitted, "because when I was younger – a lot younger – my best friend's cousin was struck by lightning. Just because of that, the idea of going out in a thunderstorm completely freaks me out. It didn't even affect me, Chellie's cousin wasn't someone I'd ever met, but the thought of it scares me."

"I've been dealing with Lexi's fear of thunderstorms since we were 6. I'll try to make sure you're never outside in a storm while we're at school, okay?" responded Kurt.

"Thanks. You know, I don't usually start friendships so easily. But you were so nice and you seemed so lost when we first met…" Blaine trailed off.

"Friendships," repeated Kurt quietly to himself. He was still hoping to move past being 'just friends'. But Danny was right – the odds were highly against him ever actually making the first move. However, at this rate, it didn't seem like Blaine would either.

Blaine had resumed talking. "… for the last few years, I've been so scared of being betrayed or rejected that I've been reluctant to start new relationships. Then I met you, and I started thinking that maybe I shouldn't be so afraid." That got Kurt's full attention. "Basically, at this point what I'm saying is that I like you, Kurt. A lot. And it would be totally awesome if you'd … oh, I don't know. See a movie with me sometime?"

"Like…. Two friends seeing a movie together or a couple seeing a movie together?" asked Kurt.

"I was personally hoping for the second one," Blaine said.

"So you're asking me out? Like, on a date?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Look, Kurt if you don't want to go out with me…"

"Oh, I definitely do," replied Kurt quickly. "I've liked you pretty much since I met you."

"Same, you can ask Wes, David and Garrett – they had to deal with me talking about you constantly almost from the moment we met until you actually transferred to Dalton," said Blaine.

Lexi had been watching them the whole time from the doorway. She had her hand over her mouth to keep from squealing. Her dark brown eyes darted between the two boys as they conversed. Danny entered the room and whispered to her, "Lex, what's going on?"

"Kurt _finally_ admitted that he likes Blaine and vice versa," replied Lexi quietly. "Blaine asked Kurt out and, oh, it's adorable! I haven't seen Kurt this happy in so long. Since before his mom… No, since before _my_ parents… anyway, it's been ages and it's fantastic." Her eyes had never left the pair of boys in the middle of the room. They had continued to talk while she was explaining to Danny what was going on. Then they kissed and Lexi gasped loudly. They broke apart when they heard her. Kurt gave her a look that said something like '_Really, Lexi?'_ and she shrugged.

Blaine and Kurt walked toward the door, holding hands (an act that made Lexi say "Aww!"). Before they exited the room, though, Blaine said to Lexi and Danny, "Now it's your turn."

"Our turn?" asked Lexi, spinning around to watch them leave. "Blainie, what are you talking about?"

"I think I know. It came up once or twice when I was talking to Kurt yesterday and today," said Danny.

"Oh really? Then tell me what's going on, please," pleaded Lexi.

"Well you know how we had that plan to convince one of them to finally ask the other out? I'm pretty sure they had the same sort of plan but about us," Danny said.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, there was that one time that I accidentally called you supermegafoxyawesomehot in front of Kurt… that was awkward," answered Danny.

"What?" Lexi asked immediately. In the doorway, she could see Kurt and Blaine silently laughing at them.

"I've liked you for a really long time, Lex. When we were on vacation, Kurt was bothering me about how I hadn't asked you out yet and I accidentally said that… it was really embarrassing, actually," Danny admitted.

Lexi gaped at him. "W-what?"

"I've been in love with you for ages. I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same way, but…" Danny stopped talking, because Lexi was kissing him. She wasn't entirely sure why she'd felt the need to cut him off midsentence, but the timing had seemed right.

She took a small step away from him and said, "Not feel the same way? Are you joking? I've had a huge crush on you since we were twelve!"

"Awww," Kurt said from the doorway.

"Don't you two have better things to do than spy on us?" Lexi asked.

"You did it first," Blaine pointed out. Danny nodded reasonably, but Lexi shook her head.

"That was different," she said.

"How?" asked Kurt. Lexi didn't answer.


	7. Happy New Year!

_A/N- Last chapter :) I'm totally surprised people actually read (and enjoyed =D) this story! I'm working on another one that focuses on these same four people [Lexi, Danny, Kurt and Blaine] that is set the summer after this story during a thunderstorm. I know that this chapter is way way way shorter than all the rest of them, but it's kind of just wrapping up the story. Thanks so much for reading this, please review if you haven't already - I love when people tell me what they think._

Seven: Happy New Year!

Danny, Lexi, Kurt and Blaine had some time to kill before the New Year's Eve party at Brittany Pierce's house. Brittany had only met Danny and Lexi twice, but she had apparently liked them, because she encouraged Kurt to bring them to the party. Anyway, they had some time to kill and decided to go ice skating. Lexi had argued against the idea, pointing out that Danny was hopelessly clumsy on ice, but she'd been overruled. Lexi was a decent skater, despite clumsiness on normal solid ground. She skated next to Danny and prevented him from falling. Blaine and Kurt skated around and held hands and laughed every time Lexi fell because she was stopping Danny from falling.

After they went skating, they went back to the Hummel-Hudson home and changed into their outfits for the party. Or rather, Lexi changed. The boys had all gone skating in their clothes for the party, but Lexi despised her party clothes. Kurt had helped to come up with a cute outfit to wear, but Lexi was extremely reluctant to change out of her comfortable Annie t shirt and black sweatpants. By the time they convinced Lexi (who frustrated Kurt so much that he began to refer to her as "Your girlfriend" or "Danny's girlfriend" instead of using her name) to change her clothes, it was time for the party.

Brittany's house was filled with glittery decorations, Happy New Year banners and sparkly snowflakes. She greeted them with a vague, "Hi there," and gave Kurt a hug when they arrived. By 10:30, Lexi was half asleep and curled up on a couch next to Danny and having what would normally would have been an animated conversation about Dr. Seuss characters with Brittany. Santana was sitting next to them, probably ignoring the conversation, but sitting with them and holding Brittany's hand nonetheless. Kurt and Blaine were talking to Finn who had just recently had yet another "major" fight with Rachel.

Midnight arrived. "Happy New Year, Blainie," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine kissed him. "Happy New Year, Kurt." They were sitting on the couch next to Lexi and Danny. Lexi was so distracted by talking to Danny and the excitement of everyone at the party to even say "Aww" at the sight of Kurt and Blaine kissing. She was pretty convinced that the two of them kissing was among the most adorable things she had ever seen. Kurt usually disagreed with her, but it amused Blaine.

The next day was Lexi and Danny's last in Lima. They packed up their bags, hugged Finn, Burt, Carole, Kurt and Blaine good-bye and were picked up by Mrs. Baker.

"'Bye, everyone! See you this summer!" exclaimed Lexi through the window of the car as they drove away.

Kurt and Blaine returned to school on the 3rd of January, having had one of the best winter breaks they'd ever had.


End file.
